Stick Ranger FAQ
This article is to help answer Stick Ranger related FAQ (Frequently Asked Questions). If you have a question that is not answered here, please contribute! Please try to write questions with correct grammar/spelling. It makes it much easier to understand and answer it! Why do I have purple character? Sometimes in versus mode I would see a boxer or any of the classes with a purple body and a white head. Why is that? These characters are equipped with a Zombie's Card. That's it. I cannot beat the Opening Street boss! Help me! If you have a Sniper, go and hunt for a Triple Shot. But if you don't have a Sniper, use the Bait strategy instead. More information here. I want to get Lightning staff with 4 Priests, but I go 'insane'! Do not try to get the Lightning staff with 4 Priests! It may seem like a good idea, but you will go crazy at Forest 1 if your level is too low. Get a higher level and preferrably the Long Wood Staff before you do the Forest stages. Despite this, strategies like the Dodge and the Bait can be used to defeat Forest 1 up to Cavern 2 even without the Long Wood Staff. This takes a long time though. Be patient and don't rush. I run out of money every time I let all my 4 Gunners use Cannon, but it is very strong! Is they any way to stop this? Use Blue Stone or Black Stone to lower the cost and Gold Medal to increase the gold you get. Alternatively, instead of having 4 Gunners in your team, replace 1 or 2 Gunners with Priests. I heard people can pass the Castle Boss at LV 10, but how? It is hard at LV 10, but it is possible. First, get a Magician with Volcano to kill the Green Boss Cap Mushroom (you will need to dodge the rain attack). Don't use it to kill the Purple Boss Cap Mushroom, because it will spit out poison non-stop. It is avoidable, but if you touch it, you'll lose 100 LP and probably die. You can use a Boxer or a Whipper and use the Hit and Run strategy. In Cavern 1, hunt for Double Poison and get 20 MAG (if you have a Sniper). Once you get it, you are ready to kill the boss! Dodge and outrange it. I tried to hack, but game crashed. Hacking is not fun. It can easily crash the game and make you even more frustrated. Do it at your own risk. I want the best Stick Ranger team! There is no best team, but to pick a balanced team, it is recommended to choose a 3 Ranged, 1 Melee or 2 Ranged, 2 Melee team. You can find some sample teams here or here. What is the best class? There is no best class, because every class has their own pros and cons, which can be viewed at the class link above. Is the Book useful? Useful for inexperienced players and progression (a new stage added in some updates). It is mostly useless for teams that include a Gunner, as it is not a good way to spend your money. I run out of money every boss fight! Does your party have a Gunner? If so, take off your gun or use a gun with a lower shooting cost, that will save shooting cost (but if you have 3 or 4 gunners in your party, use the starting guns). Is your level too low? For example, if you are 10 levels below the boss, don't try to fight, as you will easily die and gain only 1 EXP. Did the Gunner's bullets hit a wall? If so, drag the Gunner and bring it to a open space so the bullet can reach the enemy (unless if you have a Pierce's Card, then you won't have this problem much). Tip 1 If you're in a state of having all players alive but with low LP, go to Opening Street and farm onigiris until all 4 characters are revitalized. Doing so, you will not need to spend money on the Inn even if you fail to kill the boss. Tip 2 If you are fighting and get Game Over, don't press anything and let all your characters revive with 1 LP. Instead, reload the game and you will have the LP values before you enter the boss stage. That way, that you won't have to spend money to heal. Going crazy at Submarine Shrine The Submarine Shrine Boss is pretty difficult to handle, but there is a solution. Melee Characters: *Boxers have good DPS, Gladiators have high AT base, and Whippers have deadly magic. It can be helpful if used correctly. *The freeze attack doesn't activate instantly, but the fire attack will make the character lose lots of LP. *To avoid getting frozen, get the Freeze Charm from the Submarine 3 bosses. *Try to keep up with the boss, as it is shy and swims away from the approaching melee characters. Dragging may help. Ranged Characters: *A Poison Sniper with high range is able to handle this boss without getting attacked. *If a character doesn't have high range (around 300), use the Dodge strategy. *Priests are very weak and slow, but able to highly support killing the boss faster. *Gunners are pretty strong for the boss, but it may cost a lot of money *Magician could use the Icicle orb with the Sapphire and Aquamarine compos to slow down the boss for the others. *.Angels ae good for distracting the boss, since it is quite versatile, like a diffrent version of the Magician. Why do I lose my SR game when I reset my PC? Please note that sometimes the progress is not saved, because it is the browser cookies. They can be easily lost because of the security of the browser, java/dan-ball updates and etc. This is why there is a method to save your files using the Get and Set mechanism. But to use it, you must register to Dan-Ball (more info here). Is the bonus AT of physical weapons is increased when I use Berserk Card? Yes. The Berserk Card's bonus AT is given in the form of aura. Therefor it increases bonus AT like how those from Priests work. How much does the Explosion's Card attack? Look here. :The article doesn't tell me what I want. It tells the range of it, I want the AT of it. :::It's the same of the weapon that has it equipped I think. :::For example, if a Mach Knuckle with 12-18 AT is equipped with a Explosion's Card, the explosion will have the same 12-18 AT. Berserk Card Problem. I have a team with a boxer and 3 priests: Boxer Weapons: Sonic Knuckle 4 Priest Weapons: Long Iron Staff 4 SP investments for boxer: Pure STR SP investments for priests: Pure STR Compos for Boxer: Yellow Crystal 4 & Vampire's Card 3 Compos for Priests: Red Stone 4 & Black Stone 4 I want to replace the Yellow Crystal 4 with a Berserk Card 4, but it lowers the damage instead of increasing it. Does this happen because of the Defense aura (1.6 per priests) or something?﻿ Answer: This is because the bonus from the Berserk Card 4 is added up with the AT aura from the Priests. When the Berserk Card 4 is equipped without any AT aura from Priests, there is a 200% AT increase. However as this AT bonus is added up with those from the STR Priests (i.e. Equipping a Berserk Card 4 in a 200% AT aura will yield a 400% (200%+200%) AT aura for that character), the effect actually becomes less helpful as the AT aura from the Priests become stronger. The actual percentage increase of AT by the card can be calculated by \frac {x}{100+y} \cdot 100% , where x% is the value stated in the Berserk Card and and y% is the total AT aura from the Priests. Below is a table for easy interpretation: As seen from the table, a higher AT aura will lead to a decrease to the effectiveness of the Berserk Cards. In contrast, the AT increase by the Yellow Crystal is independent from the strength of AT aura (this is multiplied to the AT value before the AT increase from the AT auras and the Berserk Card). Therefore Yellow Crystals actually gives more AT than Berserk Cards when the AT aura is very high. However, Yellow Crystals have NO effect on any magical attacks. Therefore, it's better to consider whether the character relies on the primary damage or magical damage when deciding the use of these two items. Beach 2 isn't easy! Can you help me to think a way to beat it with 3 melees? Boss Rushing will help conserve LP. The Dodge strategy will help a lot too, that is, if the melee has a LP enhancing Compo item (e.g. White Stone). I'm having trouble with spawning enemies! Either dash to the source that creates it, or just wait until the enemy limit is reached (100 enemies), and then lure a small group of them at a time. Repeat until the enemy mob thins out. It is a good idea also to have a Priest with a Green Stone and/or a Silver/Black Crystal to conserve LP. I want a certain compo item! Why when I want to get a item, it never appears. I keep getting ones I don't need. ANSWER: BE PATIENT. What is better: Thunder Chakram I have a angel with Thunder Chakram 5 , and I don't know what is better: a Topaz 4 or a Blue Stone 4? I have 55 MAG (thunder shoots every 3 shots), a Topaz 4 and a Bullet's Card 4 equipped, but I don't know if I should switch the Topaz to a Blue Stone. If I do put it, the thunder will shoot every two hits, but it won't be as strong. Which should I use? Topaz 4 for higher strength or Blue Stone 4 for better rate? A: Use Blue Stone. In this case it'll give out more damage over time than Topaz. With the Topaz 4, the damage output will increase by (171-149)/149 x100% = 14.8%. With Blue Stone 4, damage output will increase by 50% (In 6 hits, originally there are 2 thunder attacks while with Blue Stone 4, there will be 3 thunder attacks). Having Trouble on Mountaintop Some of the bosses were hard enough by themselves but now they have other bosses with them. Please help! The first way is to grind and Level Up your team. The second is to use different strategies to help reduce damage taken. This is especially important in some intense sections such as Mountaintop:7. Stuck on Seaside 1 With 4 Mages I have 4 Magicians and they are all level 15. The boss is hard because my magicians do not have a lot of LP. Help please! The LV15 team surely needs some Level ups. Also, invest some SP into STR and/or use a Red Stone/Catapult's Card to boost your Range so you can use the outrange strategy. How is poison damage calculated I want to know how hard my poison weapons hit that way I know how many times to hit a boss to kill it. When a attack with type Poison hits an enemy it is poisoned. During the poison duration, the poison damage stated is dealt to the enemy each frame. Therefore total damage dealt is AT × poison time in seconds × 50. And DPS is AT × 50. (The game runs at 50 FPS)